Portal:Communism/Communism topics
General *Communism · History of Communism · Communist party · Anti-communism Variations of Communism *Marxism · Leninism / Marxism-Leninism · Left communism · Luxemburgism · Stalinism · Maoism · Trotskyism · Autonomist Marxism · Eurocommunism · Council communism · Anarchist communism · Christian communism · Impossibilism / De Leonism · National communism · Juche Organizations and ruling parties *3rd International · 4th International · COMECON · International Communist Current · International Communist Party · Communist Workers International · Warsaw Pact · People's Democratic Party of Afghanistan · Albanian Party of Labour · Popular Movement for the Liberation of Angola · People's Revolutionary Party of Benin · Bulgarian Communist Party · Communist Party of China · Congolese Party of Labour · Communist Party of Cuba · Communist Party of Czechoslovakia · Workers' Party of Ethiopia · Socialist Unity Party of Germany · Hungarian Socialist Workers' Party · People's Revolutionary Party of Kampuchea · Workers' Party of Korea · Lao People's Revolutionary Party · Mongolian People's Revolutionary Party · Mozambican Liberation Front · Polish United Workers' Party · Romanian Communist Party · Somali Revolutionary Socialist Party · Communist Party of the Soviet Union · Tuvan People's Revolutionary Party · Communist Party of Vietnam · Yemeni Socialist Party · League of Communists of Yugoslavia · World Socialist Movement Personalities *Karl Marx · Friedrich Engels · Vladimir Lenin · Alexandra Kollontai · Leon Trotsky · Joseph Stalin · Nikita Khrushchev · Leonid Brezhnev · Rosa Luxemburg · Amadeo Bordiga · Georgi Dimitrov · Louis Althusser · Georg Lukács · Béla Kun · Henk Sneevliet · Antonio Gramsci · Palmiro Togliatti · Mao Zedong · Enver Hoxha · Kim Il Sung · Zhou Enlai · Hồ Chí Minh · Pol Pot · Che Guevara · Fidel Castro · Georges Marchais · Dolores Ibárruri · Maurice Thorez · M.N. Roy · Luís Carlos Prestes · Agostinho Neto · Álvaro Cunhal · Vicente Lombardo Toledano · José Carlos Mariátegui · Khalid Bakdash · Josip Broz Tito · Sam Marcy · Alexander Dubček · Klement Gottwald · Władysław Gomułka · Petru Groza · Lucreţiu Pătrăşcanu · Gheorghe Gheorghiu-Dej · Nicolae Ceauşescu · Todor Zhivkov · Nikolay Bukharin · Marc Laverne · Grigory Zinoviev · Imre Nagy · Anton Pannekoek · Herman Gorter · Tim Buck · William Z. Foster · Mustafa Suphi · Sajjad Zaheer · Farabundo Martí · Kaysone Phomvihane · Henri Curiel · Harry Pollitt · Santiago Carrillo · Bhagat Singh · Tan Malaka · Ernest Mandel · James P. Cannon · Ted Grant · Max Shachtman · Nahuel Moreno · Gerry Healy · Michel Pablo · Tony Cliff · Moni Singh · Earl Browder · John Reed · Otto Ville Kuusinen · Gus Hall · Rajani Palme Dutt · Hardial Bains · Colvin R. de Silva · Karl Radek · Crisanto Evangelista · Trường Chinh · Prachanda · Ruben Um Nyobé · Deng Xiaoping Present and former Socialist states (under the direction of Communist parties) * Afghanistan · Albania · Angola · Benin · Bulgaria · People's Republic of China · Congo · Cuba · Czechoslovakia · Ethiopia · East Germany · Hungary · Kampuchea · North Korea · Laos · Mongolia · Mozambique · Poland · Romania · Somalia · Soviet Union · Tuva · Vietnam · North Vietnam · South Yemen · Yugoslavia Ideology and tactics *Alienation · Class struggle · Class consciousness · Commodity fetishism · Cultural hegemony · Democratic centralism · Dialectical materialism · Entryism · Exploitation · Goulash Communism · Historical materialism · Human nature · Imperialism · Juche · Labour power · Left wing politics · Liberation theology · Marxist autonomism · Marxist humanism · National liberation · Marxist revisionism · National question · Permanent revolution · Popular front · Post-communism · Praxis School · Proletariat · Proletarian internationalism · Propaganda · Relations of production · Structural Marxism · Syndicalism · United front Structure *Central Committee · Politburo · Orgburo · Secretariat Marxian economics topics *Marxian economics · Capitalism · Commodity · André Gunder Frank · Law of value · Means of production · Mode of production · New Economic Policy · Productive forces · State capitalism · Surplus labour · Surplus value · Transformation problem · Wage labour Historical events *Paris Commune · Russian Revolution of 1917 · Russian Civil War · Finnish Civil War · German Revolution · Hungarian Soviet Republic · September Uprising · April 12 Incident · La Matanza · Spanish Civil War · Great Purge · Winter War · The Great Patriotic War · Occupation of the Baltic Republics · Chinese Civil War · Indian independence movement · Cold War · Greek Civil War · Malayan Emergency · Korean War · Prague Trials · East German Uprising · Poznań June · Hungarian Revolution · 20th Congress of the CPSU · Vietnam War · Sputnik crisis · Vostok 1 · Sino-Soviet Split · Great Leap Forward · Cuban Revolution · Bay of Pigs Invasion · Cuban Missile Crisis · Berlin Wall · Cultural Revolution · Naxalite Uprising · Overthrow of Sukarno · Prague Spring · May 1968 · Carnation Revolution · Angolan Civil War · Ogaden War · Soviet-Afghan War · Polish Solidarity Movement · Chernobyl disaster · Glasnost · Perestroika · Revolutions of 1989 · Fall of the Berlin Wall · Đổi mới · Velvet Revolution · Romanian Revolution · Tiananmen Square protests of 1989 · Soviet coup attempt of 1991 · Dissolution of the USSR · Yugoslav wars · Special Period Military topics * AFPFL · AVNOJ · Communist Party of Nepal (Maoist) · DFLP · ELAS · ELN · FAPLA · FARC · FMLN · FRELIMO · Mikhail Frunze · FSLN · Hukbalahap · International Brigades · JNA · Korean People's Army · Pál Maléter · NLF · NPP · NVA · Pathet Lao · PAVN · PFLP · PKK · M-19 Democratic Alliance · PLA · People's war · Red Army · Résistance · Shining Path · Mikhail Tukhachevsky · Tupamaros · Võ Nguyên Giáp · Vasily Zaitsev · Georgy Zhukov Artists and writers *Bertolt Brecht · André Breton · Jesús Colón · Noel Counihan · Roque Dalton · Faiz Ahmed Faiz · Roberto Fernández Retamar · Maksim Gorky · Nordahl Grieg · Nazım Hikmet · Langston Hughes · Joris Ivens · Víctor Jara · Elfriede Jelinek · Frida Kahlo · Nikos Kazantzakis · Suleyman Layeq · Carlo Levi · Hugh MacDiarmid · Claude McKay · Pablo Neruda · Martin Andersen Nexø · Oscar Niemeyer · Violeta Parra · Pier Paolo Pasolini · Pablo Picasso · Gillo Pontecorvo · Pramoedya Ananta Toer · Katharine Susannah Prichard · Yannis Ritsos · Diego Rivera · Paul Robeson · Jacques Roumain · José Saramago · Ousmane Sembène · Mrinal Sen · Tristan Tzara · Lesya Ukrainka · Lorenzo Varela · Richard Wright · Saadi Youssef · Boris Pasternak · Alí Primera Influential works *The Communist Manifesto · Das Kapital · Theses on Feuerbach · On the Jewish Question · The Condition of the Working Class in England in 1844 · Left-Wing Communism: An Infantile Disorder · State and Revolution · Ten Days that Shook the World · What Is to Be Done? · The Revolution Betrayed · Quotations From Chairman Mao Tse-Tung · How Europe Underdeveloped Africa Anti-communism *White movement · Fascism · Anarcho-capitalism · 1973 Chilean coup d'état · Albanian subversion · Alianza Anticomunista Argentina · Basmachi Revolt · The Black Book of Communism · Central Intelligence Agency · Contras · Opposition to Fidel Castro · Cuban Project · Roberto D'Aubuisson · Dirty War · J. Edgar Hoover · Miklós Horthy · German & Allied intervention in the Russian Civil War · Kuomintang] · Henry Kissinger · National Security Act · South Vietnam · John Foster Dulles · Dean Acheson · McCarthyism · OAS · Operation Charly · Operation Condor · Palmer Raids · Plan LASO · Red Gaurs · RENAMO · Samizdat · Ian Smith · Suharto · Suppression of Communism Act · United States of America · World Anti-Communist League *Cold War · NATO · Operation Gladio · Containment · Rollback · Domino theory · Proxy War · Greek Civil War · Korean War · Vietnam War · Bay of Pigs Invasion